Burning Love: Between the Sheets
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: The naughty bits of Burning Love. Rated M for a reason. Don't read if you can't handle M ratings.
1. Wedding Night

**Authors Note:** Well, you guys decided! So, here you go. This story will be the 'naughty bits' of Burning Love. I would advise reading that one first, if you haven't.

As always, thank you to my lovely **alwayscastle2** for reading this. Love you sister!

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

><p><em>Walking into their room at the far end of the house, Rick locks the door behind them. Turning around, he sees Kate, standing in the middle of the room in her wedding gown; and he swears he<em>_'__s never seen anything more beautiful. He walks over to her, and slips his arms around her waist, and pulls her to him. _

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look today?__" __he asks, softly kissing her cheek down to her neck._

_A happy sigh slips past her lips as she brings her arms up and around his neck. __"__Technically, no, since it__'__s past midnight.__"_

_She can feel him smile against her neck. __"__Well,__" __he says, as he pulls away to look at her. Brushing a stubborn curl from her face. __"__I have never seen a bride as beautiful as you. You__'__re glowing, Kate, and I__'__m so proud to call you my wife.__"_

_Her cheeks turn crimson, as she raises up and kisses him softly. __"__Help me out of this dress, Mr. Castle?__"_

"_Gladly, Mrs. Castle.__"_

Kate smiles at her new title, watching as her husband's eyes dance after calling her by her new name. They've been married all of six hours, giddy with excitement - she hopes it's always like this with them.

Rick turns her in his arms, skirting his hands across her shoulders, watching the goosebumps arise on her arms. He finds the zipper of her dress, and drags it down slowly; teasing her. As the material of the dress parts, he kisses a trail down her neck, and across her shoulder blades. He's always loved making love to Kate; but now - now he's making love to her as his _wife_.

Taking her hand, he helps her step out of the dress. He picks it up and lays it softly over one of the chairs in the room. He never got the chance to meet his Mother-In-Law, but the woman had amazing taste; and Kate definitely takes after her.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

She doesn't bother hiding her blush at his words, only steps towards him. She lifts her slightly shaky hands up to his loose bow-tie, and slips it from under his collar. She raises up on her toes and kisses him as her hands start to unbutton his white shirt. His hands come to rest on her hips, and as she finishes with the last button, she slides her hands up his chest, to his shoulders and slides his shirt off of his arms and the garment bunches at his bent elbows.

"Off," she mumbles, moving from his lips down to his neck.

He chuckles and releases her long enough for his shirt to slide to the floor. He toes off his shoes as she slips from her heels. She wraps her arms around his neck again as his hands settle on her hips, and he walks them back to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she drops, sitting before him.

His palm cradles her cheek, his thumb strokes her cheek bone, and she raises her eyes to his, smiling up at him. He mumbles something about her being beautiful, but she's too focused on unbuckling his belt and ridding him of his trousers to comprehend a word he's saying.

Finally, _finally_ he's stepping out of his black pants, and moving with her as she scoots back onto the bed. Their mouths collide again, and she moans when his tongue sweeps across the roof of her mouth.

Her nails rake down his back as his lips move to her neck; burning hot kisses against her skin. The way he's laying - with one of his legs between hers - he's giving her just enough friction to drive her insane.

"God, Rick," she groans, sliding her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers to squeeze the flesh of his perfectly round ass. "Don't stop."

She cards her fingers though his hair, as he trails his lips farther south. He smiles hearing her gasp when he wraps his lips around her still covered nipple. Reaching under her arched back, he quickly unfastens her bra and tosses it aside, his hot mouth on her again in a flash.

"I don't intend to," he mumbles into the valley between her breasts. He moves down her body, making her more breathless with every kiss placed on her skin. The scent that he can only describe as _Kate_ fills his nose the closer he gets to her center. He teases the skin above her panties, and touches her through the material. He has to drape his arm across her abdomen to keep her from bucking off the bed at his touch.

Kate runs her fingers through his hair with one hand, and grips the sheets as tight as she can with the other. The things this man does to her body blows her mind. She can feel him move the material of her panties to the side, and then his finger is running teasingly around her opening before sinking inside her tight wetness.

She throws her head back in the pillow and bites her lip when she feels his mouth on her. "Oh, God," she moans. Her hips start rolling in time with his ministrations, and he adds a second finger.

He knows she's not going to last long by the way she's gripping his fingers. His teeth nibble hungrily on her hardened pearl, her moans are music to his ears. Kate manages to push herself up on her elbows to watch Rick pleasure her. His eyes meet hers, as she reaches down for one of his hands, dragging it up her body to squeeze her breast. He brushes his thumb over her nipple, and she drops back to the bed.

His skilled fingers hit a spot deep inside her and she's screwing her eyes shut tight, calling his name as her body shudders. She's arching her back and he's sure if she bends anymore she'll snap in two.

Bringing her back down from her earth shattering orgasm, he slides up her body and brushes the hair from her face. Her eyes open and focus on him, she smiles, cupping his cheek and pulling him to her for a languid kiss.

"Rick," she whispers, resting her forehead on his. "I need you, please."

He nods, and she helps him remove his boxers. Settling between her legs, he teases her - running the tip of himself through her arousal. He places himself at her opening, and pushes the head of his manhood inside watching as her eyes slip closed, he removes himself which causes her to whimper in protest.

He cups her cheek, and caresses her cheek bone with his thumb. "Open your eyes, Kate. Watch us come together."

She steadies her breathing before she opens her eyes and smiles at him. "Please. No more teasing."

"Watch," he commands in a whisper.

Before she can say anything else, he's buried his generous length deep within her channel. Her mouth falls open in a silent moan feeling him deep inside her. How close they came to not being here causes tears to spring to her eyes.

As if sensing she needed to be convinced that they were really here in this moment, Rick leans down, adjusting the angle of his penetration, and kisses her hungrily. Her nails scrape down his back; a delicious mix of pleasure and pain, coming to a resting place on his firm ass.

She clinches her inner walls around him and breaks their kiss. "Babe, I need you to move. Please."

He begins his movements. Thrusting in and out of her slowly. He wants to remember everything about this night. The way she feels around him, her ragged breathing, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Every tiny detail he's committing to memory.

Kate rolls her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, kissing any part of him that her lips can reach. "Harder, Rick. Make me _yours_."

Hearing her want him to 'claim' her, cause him to growl. He rears back on to his knees, tosses one of her legs over his shoulder as she wraps the other around his back, and he slams into her. Over and over, the only sound filling the room is that of their ragged breathing.

"Yes," she pants. "God, Rick. So close, babe."

Adding more fuel to his fire, he reaches between them and rubs on her clit in hard fierce circles. Kate grips the sheets with her left hand, the pillow above her head with her right, and bows her back.

Her orgasm rips through her, bringing Rick with her. He spills into her, her name falling from his lips as he collapses on top of her.


	2. Shower

**Authors Note:** Hey, sorry it's been forever since I updated! I've been super busy with work. Things have been changing for me a lot lately. Hopefully you stick with me. I really am going to finish this story _State of Grace _and _Burning Love_, I promise. It's just going to take some time.

This is a pretty short chapter, as I'm not very good with the 'shower sex' scenes...but I think this gets the job done...

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

><p><em>She saunters away from him, and is half way in the bathroom when his arms wrap around her from behind. <em>_"__It__'__d be a shame to waste water with two showers, don__'__t you think?__"_

_Turning in his arms, she wraps hers around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. __"__Definitely.__"_

His lips never leave hers, he maneuvers her through the doorway and into their bathroom. A girly squeal escapes her as he lifts her up and sets her on the counter. He chuckles against her lips, and trails kisses down her jaw.

She tilts her head to the side, giving him better access, while she pulls him closer to her by locking her legs around his back; his growing arousal evident on her thigh.

Kate runs her hand down the length of his back, and releases a long moan when his lips find the spot below her ear that drives her mad. "God, Rick," she groans. "Shower."

She feels him nod against her, and he wraps his arms around her waist - lifting her from the counter. She tightens her legs around him, and snakes her arms around his shoulders, dropping her lips to his shoulder, biting him softly. He steps into the large shower stall and blindly hunts for the knobs; cranking the hot water up to the perfect temperature.

Kate has always loved this shower. Not only does water fall from overhead, it sprays from the wall at every angle. She cards her hand through Rick's now wet hair, and sucks mercilessly on his neck. Soon he's got her pinned to the wall, and she bows her back at the press of the wet tiles.

"Tell me what you want, Kate," Rick says, pulling away from her neck.

"All of you, Rick," she whispers against his lips. "Give me all of you."

He grips the back of one of her thighs, as she hops up to bring her legs around his waist. Her mouth opens with an earth shattering moan as Rick impales her on his throbbing length. He's buried inside her, fully sheathed by her slick walls.

Her nails scratch his back as he pumps into her. "Oh, god," she moans, attaching her lips to his neck; circling her hips as best as she can at this angle. "Harder, Rick, yes!"

He picks up speed, anchoring his lips to her breast while one of his wandering hands moves between them to rub her sensitive nub.

"Come for me, Kate," he moans, feeling the tingling low in his belly. "Let go, baby."

"Together," she cries, feeling her muscles beginning to constrict around his member.

"Always."

She throws her head back, and screams out in ecstasy. He follows soon after, and they share a languid kiss.

After her breathing has returned to normal, she smiles lovingly at her husband. "Wow, I really like this shower."

He nods in agreement. "Me too. New favorite place."

"Come on, babe," she laughs, kissing him softly once more, "help me wash up."


	3. In the Villa

**Authors** **Note:** Terribly sorry about the delay in posting this...I've been super busy. Just recently got hired to be an insurance agent, so I've been doing the classes for that...and it kinda takes up all 3 of my days off. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

This has not been read by **alwayscastle2** as she is at work and I wanted to post this before I went to work myself. Please tell me what you think.

**!WARNING! **I think this the most graphic I've gotten during an M fic. If that offends you, then you can just not read it. The chapters don't have to be read in order as this story is pure smut.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

><p><em>Playing with the buttons on his shirt, she looks up at him, her hazel eyes turning a dark brown. <em>_"__You know, I think we deserve some relaxation after the hours we__'__ve spent on planes.__"_

_His hands tighten on her waist. __"__You do, huh?__"_

"_Yeah,__" __she nods, her fingers popping the buttons on his shirt, exposing his skin. She dips her head, her lips meeting the newly exposed flesh. __"__Take me to bed, Rick.__"_

Rick grins, and scoops Kate up, causing her to let out a girlish squeal. He chuckles, "I didn't know you could make that sound, Detective."

Kate leans in and bites his ear lobe playfully, "Shut-up."

Making it the short distance to their bed, Rick eases her down so she's resting on the pillows. He makes his way down her jaw, to her neck, sucking mercilessly. His wandering hands make it to the hem of her shirt and tugs it up, releasing her long enough to pull the offending garment over her head.

Kate works the buttons of his shirt until its open enough for her to push it off his shoulders. Rick slips his arms out of the shirt and tosses it in the opposite direction. She brings one of her hands up to cup his cheek, and smiles at him.

"I love you," she whispers. "I love you, so much."

Smiling, he leans down and captures her lips in a burning kiss. "I love you too, Kate."

Her smile is wide as he begins to pepper her face with kisses. She needs friction. She needs _him_, so she starts circling her hips agains him. They're both still clothed, save for their shirts and her bra which she sees flying across the room.

She latches onto his neck, and scratches her nails down his back, bringing her hands to his belt. Making quick work of the strap of leather, she tease him and runs her hand along the bulge in his jeans.

She squeezes him, and moans, "Mine."

"Yours," he confirms. "Always yours, Kate."

He's worked his way from her neck down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, while one of his hands caress and pinch the other. Her hands fly to his hair, in an effort to keep his mouth around her, her hips still circling.

His other hand slips between them and he grins around her when he hears her let out an, _oh god_, when he touches her through her pants - the heat between her legs raging. He pops the button on her jeans like a pro, and slips his hand inside, rubbing her blazing mound.

"Don't stop," she groans, her head thrown back into the pillow, her hips working with his hand. "God, please don't stop!"

He pushes the scrap of fabric aside, and releases her breast with a pop, watching her reaction as he slips his finger inside her opening. "Ohh, Rick. I need more."

After a few moments of teasing her, coating every inch of her in her arousal, he removes his hand, causing her to whimper. Soon her pants and panties are in a heap on the floor, his boxers soon follow, and he settles between her legs.

Brushing the hair from her face, he leans down and kisses her. "Open your eyes, Kate," he whispers, resting his forehead on hers. She does as he asks, and he can see the love swimming in them. "Tell me - tell me what you need."

She smiles, kisses him once again, opens her legs wider - to give him more room -one of her hands on his cheek, the other resting on his hip. "I need you inside me, Rick." She circles her hips, his erection sliding up and down her folds, but not entering her.

Rick rises up, holding himself up with one arm while he guides the tip of himself to Kate's moist opening. He watches her breath hitch, and hears her beg him, "Please, babe."

He slides easily inside her, both of them breathing a sigh of pleasure at being joined. He covers her body again, both of his hands caressing her face, not an inch between them. Kate's legs close tight around his waist as he begins to move slowly in and out of her.

Rick leans down and kisses her sloppily, he nips at her lower lip, conjuring a moan from somewhere deep inside her. She breaks their kiss, and bows her back when he hits her sweet spot.

"Right there," she whispers and groans again when he keeps hitting it. "So close, babe."

"Me too," he whispers, slipping his hand between them, finding her throbbing clit with his fingers. "Come with me, Kate."

"Oh, Rick," she moans, meeting his thrusts and circling every time. "Harder, harder."

His fingers pick up speed as do his thrusts. He's pounding into her, thankful that they have their own little house or they'd be receiving noise complaints from how loud they're being.

He feels her walls begin to tighten around him, and he buries his face in her neck, sucking her pulse point as she cries out his name, shattering around his manhood.

Her hands slide down his back and squeezes his ass, causing him to pick up the speed of his thrusts, bringing her to her second high. He rises up on his knees, grips her hips and slams into her. He watches her mouth go slack, and one of her hands fondle her breast, while the other clutches the bed sheet.

"Come for me, Rick," she groans, slipping her hand down her body to circle her over stimulated clit. "Come inside me, let go"

She clinches around him, as he finds his release. Her name falling from his lips as he collapses on top of her again. They both take a moment to catch their breath. Kate cards her fingers through his hair, kisses his temple repeatedly until he rises enough to catch her lips.

He rolls to his side, both whimpering as he slips from inside her, and pulls her to his chest - her head resting over his calming heart. They whisper their love to each other, and she watches as he slips his eyes closed.

She knows she should be getting some rest. The flights were exhausting, and her body is begging her to just close her eyes; but she finds something to occupy her mind with as she rests on her husband's chest.

She thinks about their past, the events that lead to her knocking on his door that stormy night and blasting through the last piece of concrete that protected her heart. Her heart has always belonged to him. Long before she'd like to admit.

Fast forwarding to now, she kisses his chest softly and thinks about their future. Everything that they are, and everything that they're going to be. Five years down the line she's picturing summers at their Hampton's beach house, with a rambunctious four year old running through the house, and her, standing with a slightly rounded belly watching as Rick chases him around on all fours.

_Him?_

She wants kids. After that case with Benny, if she's being honest; she's wanted kids since they gave the little boy to his parents. She knows that Rick is already an amazing father, but she'd never seen him with an infant until that case. It's true what they say. There is nothing sexier than a man with a baby.

He'd told her that it was up to her; that he wouldn't push her on the subject of starting a family until she was ready. True to his word, he let the subject go and hasn't mentioned it again…

She rolls until she can look up to at his face. Leaning in, she trails kisses up his neck, to his ear where she laves the lobe with her tongue. Smiling when she feels him stir beneath her, she continues her journey down his jaw, and finally, _finally_ reaches his lips.

"I love you," she whispers.

The arm around her back tightens. "I love you, too."

"Rick," she says, a hand resting on his cheek. He cracks open an eye and she smiles. "Let's have a baby."

Both of Rick's eyes are open now, he blinks a few times before his gaze settles on Kate's dancing hazel eyes. She's smiling, proud that she's shocked him with her words. He tightens his arm across her back.

"What?" he asks. He just has to make sure she said what he thought she did.

She repeats herself. "Let's have a baby."

Now he's smiling. "Kate are - are you sure? I don't want you to rush into anything you aren't ready for."

"Babe, I'm sure," she promises. "I've only ever been sure of two things in my life. Marrying you, and having your baby. I don't want to waste any more time. We've seen how short life can be, and I don't want to put off having a family with you. Please?"

He buries his hand in her hair, leaning up slightly to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. "God, Kate. Yes."

"Really?"

"Really," he echoes. "Let's have a baby." He rolls them over, covering her body with his. His roaming hand settles low on her abdomen. "A baby!"

Kate laughs. "I'm not pregnant yet, Rick."

He waggles his eyebrows at her. "I bet by the time we get home, you will be."

"Cocky much, writer-boy?"

He grins and leans down to nibble on her neck. "You want to find out, Mrs. Castle?"


	4. Oral Office

**Authors Note:** Well, would you look at that?! An update! I'm terribly sorry for dropping off the face of the earth, but wouldn't you know it, this little thing called 'life' happened, and it hasn't been a fun time.

Anyhow. I hope this makes up for my absence. Thank you to the bestest #CrosscountryBff there is, Kristen, for reading this.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey," he smiles, removing one of his hands from the keyboard to wrap around the back of her head, and seeks out her lips. "All done?"_

_She nods against him. "Yeah. Finally." They both let out a chuckle. "So, what are Nikki and Rook up to?"_

_He saves his work and closes the lid to his lap top. "Oh, I'm not telling."_

_"__What? Why?"_

_He swivels his chair around, and pulls her to him, one of her legs on either side of his thighs, pressing her into him. "Ruins the surprise."_

_Surprise. Ha! From the feel of him she knows exactly what Nikki and Rook were up to. She grinds her lower half into his. "Oh, this is no surprise, Writer-boy."_

_He rolls his eyes, "Writer-man, Kate."_

_She grins seductively at him, and cocks her eyebrow. "Prove it."_

"Prove it, huh?" he grins, leaning in and claiming his wife's lips before she can say another word. "I fully intend to."

Kate grinds her core on the growing bulge in his sweat pants as his hands slip under her shirt. Smiling she lowers her mouth to his neck, nipping the flesh, he rewards her with a deep moan.

Rick moves his hands from around her back to the front of her shirt, unbuttoning the tiny buttons and pushing the garment over her shoulders, freeing her arms before he drops the material somewhere on the floor. His lips immediately fall to the center of her chest, as one of his hands come up to pull the cup of her bra down exposing her breast to him.

Kate's hands fly to his thick hair, directing his mouth to her breast, shuddering when he covers her nipple with his warm mouth. She moans, and circles her hips harder into him, "God, Rick."

While keeping his mouth occupied on her chest, his hands slip down to her yoga pants, he works the material down as far as he can with her on his lap, and then he lifts her, planting her on the desk in front of him to pull them down the rest of the way.

He groans, his hot breath hitting her center, causing her head to fall back, "You've been commando all day?"

"Panty lines, babe," she breathes out, as his fingers skim along her swollen pink flesh. "God, Rick, please."

"Please what?" he asks, kissing along her inner thigh, skipping her center to pay attention to it's twin.

"Please," she whimpers, "don't tease me."

"What do you want, Kate?"

She looks down at him through lust filled eyes, and runs her tongue over her lips. "I want your mouth on me."

Rick never could deny Kate anything; and when she's gazing at him the way she is, speaking in her sexy breathless voice - because of him - he isn't about to start.

"As you wish, my lady," he grins, and licks his lips. He throw one of her legs over his shoulder and then seals his lips over her clit.

Its a matter of seconds; that's all it takes. Rick hums into her heated flesh, and she arches her back, crying out his name in ecstasy as he drinks from her.

After a few moments, she comes back down from her high, to be met with her husbands blue eyes. "As many times as I've fantasized about taking you right here on my desk, I think we should move this to our room should our family return home."

She nods in agreement as he wraps her legs around his waist, and lifts her from his desk. He nearly loses his balance when her mouth comes in contact with his neck. Little kisses, bites, licks, sucks…she's driving him mad and she knows it.

She circles her hips, grinding her core over his sweat pants, he groans at the pressure on his erection, and can feel her smile against his skin. She reaches between them and slips on her small hands into the front of his pants, gripping him.

"I want you," she whispers huskily in his ear.

They tumble down to the bed, and she's pushing his pants over his hips in a heated rush. He kicks them off, and makes his way back to her, cupping one of her breasts while taking his opposite hand and teasing her folds. She moans into his kiss, and pushes on his shoulders.

He obeys, rolling them over so she can be in control. He doesn't mind, he loves the vision of his wife on top of him. She kisses him once more before she leans up, grabbing his erection and coating it in her juices before she sinks down on him.

Twin moans of pleasure fall from their lips at their connection. She begins to move languidly on top of him. Back and forth, up and down, in circles…she's giving him a show, and he loves it just as much as she does.

Her gyrations begin to get sloppy, and he knows she's close, he is too. He wraps his hand around her neck, and sits up in the bed, changing the angle, and he can feel her shudder. She presses herself closer to him, her arms banding around him, as he beings to thrust inside her.

"Mm, Rick," she moans in to his neck. "Don't stop - please, don't…" she bites his shoulder, her thought cut off when she feels his fingers rubbing her tight bundle of nerves furiously.

"Let go, Kate," he whispers, "I've got you, baby."

"Ohh, God," she groans, clamping down on his shoulder as her orgasm rips through her body.

"Yes," he hisses, and follows her over the edge seconds later.

After her breathing is under control, she kisses him softly and whispers into his lips, "Definitely 'Writer-Man'."


	5. Returning the Favor

**Authors Note: ** This story was supposed to be finished after chapter 4, but I got an anonymous review **(I hate those! Sign in so I can respond to you!)** requesting Kate 'return the favor', and give Castle some oral attention. So. Guest who requested that here is the explanation as to why you don't see it much in my stories: I feel like I don't write the whole 'blow job' thing very well. I'm good with the other stuff, at least, you guys seem to think so.

Anyhow, this story is now officially DONE. Hope you all enjoyed the naughty bits of Burning Love.

All mistakes are mine, cause I really wanted to get this up, but once Kristen revises it, I will "repost".

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I've always dreamed of a little boy who looks just like you."_

Rick smiles at that. He'd love to have a son to carry on his name. What man wouldn't? But truthfully, he is going to love this tiny human no matter the gender. He already loves it just because it's part of Kate. The last thing he remembers before following his wife's lead and closing his eyes for a nap, is the vision of her holding their child, not so far into the future now.

**CB**

_Oh that was a steamy dream,_ Kate thinks as she's coming to from her nap. Rick is still asleep next to her. _Damn!_ She wants him.

Now.

She smiles devilishly, and slides down the length of his body. She carefully slides the waistband of his sweat pants over his hips, pausing when he stirs. Once he relaxes, pulls them off of his legs and tosses them somewhere behind her.

Licking her lips at the sight of him; he's always so focused on giving her pleasure that he forgets about himself. Truthfully, she _loves_ having him in her mouth. It's one of her favorite things, and she's damn good at fellatio. Always has been, but has never really loved to do it until Rick.

She trails featherlight kisses up his left thigh, over his hip bone, and repeats the process down his right side. She glances up at her sleeping husband when he lets out a sigh, smiling again. Her target is locked in sight. Getting comfortable between his legs, she tosses her hair over her shoulder, and leans down, dotting the length of his shaft with kisses.

When she gets to the head of his member, she flicks her tongue out for her first taste of him. He moans her name in his sleep.

"Ri-ickkk," she whispers out, trying to get him to wake up.

Nothing.

She grins, and wraps her lips around him, sucking greedily. Her hands occupy themselves, one playing with his testicles and the other wrapping around his base. She feels him respond to her, hardening in her mouth. She releases him with a _pop_ and raises up to kiss him awake. He kisses her back, waking up instantly.

She smiles at him, "hey, have a good nap?"

"I was dreaming," he whispers huskily, looking down at the sight of her hand wrapped around him.

"It wasn't a dream, babe," she says, kissing him once more. "Now, lay back and enjoy yourself."

He begins to protest, "Kate-"

"I _want _you in my mouth, Rick. I want to taste you, I want to feel you completely lose yourself in my mouth," she says, pushing him back down on the bed. "Now, lay back and enjoy, Mr. Castle."

He gives in, and she slips back down his body. She takes him back in her mouth, moaning around him. She knows he's not going to last long. It's been too long since she's last done this for him. She takes him deep into her mouth, relaxing her jaw muscles, until her lips hit the base of him.

"God, Kate," he groans, "I forgot how great you are at this."

She smiles around him, bobbing her head and stroking him fast with her hand. " Come for me, Rick," she whispers, taking him back in her mouth, sucking him wildly. She can tell he's close; that he's holding back.

She releases him for a moment, and says, "I want you to come in my mouth, babe. Please?" He nods, and threads his fingers through her hair, guiding her hungry mouth back to his straining erection.

She takes him in her mouth, teasing her tongue around his swollen tip, lapping at the drops of pre-come that are seeping out. Finally, she takes him back into the back of her throat and hums around him. His hips jerk and he spills his hot seed into her mouth. She milks him for all he's worth, and slides back up his body, kissing her way to his neck to feast on his pulse point.

Once he's gained his bearings, he kisses her soundly, tasting the salty remnants of himself. "That was amazing, Kate."

She smiles, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know I love going down on you."

Oh he knows; and he's going to try to be more accepting when they're in bed.


End file.
